


Logged

by Augustus



Category: Aaron Carter (Musician), Backstreet Boys, Popslash
Genre: Chatlogs, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-09
Updated: 2002-09-09
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron has a new crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logged

**Author's Note:**

> Watch the times to the left. They're not just there for show.

[20:29] <Bone> Listen, Nick, I gotta dash.  
[20:29] <FracK> What's wrong? Sick of me already?  
[20:29] <Bone> I was sick of you the day I met you *lol*  
[20:29] <Bone> Seriously, though, Howie's just shown up. Doubt he'd be thrilled at me spending the night on the net talking to the likes of you.  
[20:29] <FracK> Tell him I say hi.  
[20:30] <Bone> Tell him yourself.  
 _[20:30] *** Bone is now known as SweetD_  
[20:30] <SweetD> Hey Nicky.  
[20:30] <FracK> Hey. What've you guys got planned for tonight? Or shouldn't I ask...  
[20:30] <SweetD> ...the latter.   
[20:30] <FracK> TMI! >.<  
[20:31] <SweetD> See you later.   
_[20:31] *** SweetD is now known as Bone_  
[20:31] <Bone> I'll call you tomorrow. Don't go looking up any porn sites...  
[20:31] <FracK> :-p  
 _[20:31] *** Bone has quit IRC (booty call)  
[20:34] *** FracK changes topic to 'Nick is the best - chuck out the rest'  
[20:39] *** AC has joined #backstreetsux  
[20:39] *** ChanServ sets mode: +o AC_  
[20:39] <AC> Classy topic, dude.   
[20:40] <FracK> Isn't it past your bedtime?  
[20:40] <AC> Oh :-p  
[20:40] <AC> At least I'm not the loser sitting in a chat room all by himself.  
[20:40] <FracK> AJ was here too until a couple of minutes ago.  
[20:40] <AC> You expect me to believe that?  
[20:40] <FracK> You expect me to care?  
 _[20:40] *** AC is now known as Nick_  
 **[20:41] * Nick is stupid**  
 _[20:41] *** FracK is now known as Aaron_  
 **[20:41] * Aaron is stupider**  
 _[20:41] *** Nick is now known as AC_  
[20:41] <AC> Stupider isn't a word, stupid.  
 _[20:41] *** Aaron is now known as FracK_  
[20:42] <FracK> It is now.  
[20:42] <FracK> Whatcha doing here anyways?  
[20:42] <AC> I gotta talk to you.  
[20:42] <FracK> And you couldn't just phone me like a normal person?  
[20:42] <AC> Your cell's off.  
[20:42] <AC> Stupid.  
[20:43] <FracK> What's so damn important?  
[20:43] <FracK> You're not grounded again are you?  
[20:43] <FracK> Because there's only so many times I can talk Mom out of it...  
 **[20:43] * AC isn't grounded  
[20:43] * AC has a crush...**  
[20:43] <FracK> Again?!  
[20:43] <FracK> What's that? The fourth this week?  
[20:43] <AC> Fuck off.  
[20:43] <FracK> Better not let Mom hear you say that.  
[20:44] <AC> :-p  
[20:44] <FracK> So. Who's the lucky girl?  
[20:45] <FracK> Which Olsen twin is it *this* time?  
[20:47] <FracK> Aaron?  
[20:47] <AC> Neither.   
[20:47] <AC> And it's not a girl. o.O  
[20:47] <FracK> Whaaaat?!?  
[20:48] <AC> You've had a crush on a guy before, haven't you?  
[20:48] <FracK> Has Mom put you up to this?  
[20:48] <AC> No!  
[20:48] <FracK> You sure?  
[20:48] <AC> I think I'd know.  
[20:48] <FracK> Hmm...  
[20:49] <FracK> Okay, so what if I have?  
[20:49] <AC> Who?  
[20:49] <FracK> Like I'm going to tell you that!  
[20:49] <AC> Brian?  
[20:52] <AC> Thought so.  
[20:52] <FracK> Not anymore, though!  
[20:52] <AC> Did you kiss him?  
[20:52] <FracK> God no!  
[20:52] <AC> Have you ever kissed a boy?  
[20:53] <FracK> ...yeah.  
[20:53] <AC> What was it like?  
[20:53] <FracK> Different.  
[20:53] <AC> Good different or bad different?  
 **[20:53] * AC is confused.**  
[20:53] <FracK> *Different* different. *g*  
[20:53] <FracK> Man, I can't believe you're into that shit.  
[20:53] <AC> You're cool with it, though, aren't you?  
[20:54] <AC> Nick?  
[20:54] <FracK> Sorry. Just grabbing a snack. Course I'm cool with it.   
[20:54] <FracK> Actually, I've had some doubts for a while now...  
[20:54] <FracK> So - you going to tell me who it is?  
[20:54] <AC> Nope.  
[20:54] <FracK> Why not?  
[20:54] <AC> Don't wanna.  
[20:55] <FracK> Not much point in me hanging around here, then, is there?   
[20:55] <FracK> Places to go, people to do...  
[20:55] <AC> You got a date?  
[20:55] <FracK> What's wrong? Jealous?  
[20:55] <AC> Yeah, *right*. Who the hell would want to date you?  
[20:56] <FracK> I'm sure there's a screaming sixteen-year-old somewhere nearby who'd be happy to answer that question for you.  
[20:56] <AC> She'd be too busy throwing herself at me *g*  
[20:56] <AC> Face it - you're past it, bro *lol*  
 **[20:57] * FracK is unimpressed**  
[20:57] <FracK> You gonna tell me who it is, or am I gonna find something more interesting to do with my night?  
[20:57] <AC> How about option (c) - neither of the above.  
[20:57] <FracK> You could at least tell me about him.  
[20:57] <FracK> Hell, I'm interested to hear about the guy who's managed to turn my baby brother gay *g*  
[20:58] <AC> Dude, I'm not gay!   
[20:58] <AC> Not a baby, either   
**[20:58] * AC glares at Nick**  
[20:58] <FracK> Well?  
[20:58] <AC> Well what?  
[20:58] <FracK> Nice stalling.  
 **[20:59] * AC gives up**  
[20:59] <AC> What d'you want to know?  
[20:59] <FracK> What does he look like?  
[20:59] <AC> Tall. Blonde. Blue eyes.  
[20:59] <FracK> *lol* Sounds like me. You've got good taste *G*  
[21:03] <FracK> You there?  
[21:05] <FracK> Oh Aaaaaaaron...  
[21:05] <AC> What?  
[21:05] <AC> I was busy reading something.  
[21:05] <FracK> Oh. Thought you might have crashed or something.  
[21:06] <AC> No.  
[21:06] <FracK> Well, go on then. How do you know this new love interest?  
[21:06] <AC> What do you mean?  
[21:06] <FracK> Geez! Are you being intentionally dim tonight?  
[21:06] <FracK> I *mean* did you meet him on the net? At school? At a concert?  
[21:06] <AC> Oh. Um, I've known him for a while.  
[21:07] <FracK> I hope he's good looking.  
[21:07] <AC> Hell yeah.  
[21:07] <FracK> You gonna tell him you like him?  
[21:07] <AC> No!  
[21:07] <FracK> He could like you back...  
[21:07] <AC> He doesn't.  
[21:08] <FracK> Go on. Tell me who it is.  
[21:08] <AC> No.  
[21:08] <FracK> Spoilsport.  
[21:08] <AC> No.   
[21:08] <AC> Look. I've gotta go.   
[21:08] <FracK> Yeah, of *course* you do.  
[21:08] <AC> Seriously, man. Mom's calling.  
[21:08] <AC> Bye.  
 _[21:08] *** AC has left #backstreetsux_  
Session Close: Sat Oct 19 21:10:21 2002

Session Start: Mon Oct 21 22:05:19 2002  
 _[22:05] *** Now talking in #backstreetsux  
[22:05] *** Topic is 'O-Town smells'  
[22:05] *** Set by B_Rok on Mon Oct 21 17:37:29  
[22:05] *** ChanServ sets mode: +o FracK_  
[22:05] <FracK> Hi guys.  
[22:05] <SweetD> Hey Nick.  
[22:06] <AC> Hey.  
[22:06] <SweetD> What is it with you two? You can't phone each other like normal brothers?  
[22:06] <AC> Nick's too cheap to pay for the call.  
[22:06] <FracK> Ha ha.  
[22:06] <FracK> What's up, D? AJ not around tonight?  
[22:06] <SweetD> He's in the shower. I got bored.  
[22:06] <AC> I've been keeping him entertained.  
 **[22:07] * FracK is sure Howie must be *so* thrilled**  
[22:07] <FracK> What? You telling him about your crush?  
[22:07] <AC> Shut up.  
[22:07] <FracK> Why should I?  
[22:07] <AC> Because it's a secret, that's why.  
[22:07] <FracK> So?  
[22:08] <SweetD> Am I intruding on something here?  
[22:08] <FracK> No. Aaron's being a baby, that's all.  
[22:08] <AC> Whatever.  
 _[22:08] *** AC has left #backstreetsux_  
[22:08] <FracK> Tantrum much?  
[22:08] <SweetD> I can see his point...  
[22:08] <FracK> Geez, you always take his side.  
[22:08] <FracK> I'm outta here.  
Session Close: Mon Oct 21 22:08:31 2002

Session Start: Tue Oct 22 19:35:19 2002  
 _[19:35] *** Now talking in #backstreetsux  
[19:35] *** Topic is 'Lance and Chris, sitting in a tree...'  
[19:35] *** Set by Bone on Tue Oct 21 16:27:24  
[19:35] *** ChanServ sets mode: +o FracK_  
[19:35] <FracK> Hey.  
[19:35] <FracK> I'm glad you're in here.  
[19:36] <FracK> I tried to call, but Mom said you didn't want to talk to me.  
[19:37] <FracK> Aaron?  
[19:39] <FracK> Geez, man, what's with the silent treatment?  
[19:39] <AC> Gee, I *wonder*.  
[19:39] <FracK> So you *are* here.  
[19:40] <FracK> Sorry about yesterday.  
[19:40] <FracK> I was just teasing.  
[19:40] <AC> Well don't.  
[19:40] <FracK> If it helps, Mom's mad at me now.   
[19:40] <AC> It helps a bit *g*  
[19:40] <FracK> I think D's mad at me too.  
[19:41] <AC> That's an achievement. *lol*  
[19:41] <AC> So... how's Brian...? *eg*  
[19:41] <FracK> So it's okay for you to tease, but not for me?  
[19:41] <AC> Yeah. And?  
[19:42] <FracK> :-p  
[19:42] <FracK> You still mad?  
[19:42] <AC> A bit.   
[19:42] <FracK> Want me to kiss it better? *g*  
[19:44] <Frack> Aaron?  
[19:46] <FracK> Geez, I was only joking.  
[19:46] <AC> Can you not?  
 **[19:46] * FracK shrugs**  
[19:46] <FracK> Okay.   
[19:46] <FracK> It's not like I was being serious.  
[19:46] <FracK> Like I'm going to want to kiss the likes of you.   
[19:47] <AC> Look, I've got to go do some homework.  
[19:47] <FracK> But you *never* do homework.  
[19:47] <AC> I do now.   
_[19:46] *** AC has left #backstreetsux  
[21:43] *** AC has joined #backstreetsux  
[21:43] *** ChanServ sets mode: +o AC_  
[21:43] <AC> Oh. You're still here.  
[21:45] <AC> Nick?  
[21:45] <FracK> Sorry. I was checking my email.  
[21:45] <FracK> You get your homework done?  
[21:46] <AC> Yeah.  
[21:46] <FracK> You're still mad at me, aren't you?  
[21:46] <AC> No.  
 **[21:46] * FracK is sorry**  
[21:46] <AC> Seriously, dude. I'm not mad.  
[21:46] <FracK> What's up then.  
[21:46] <AC> Nothing.  
[21:47] <FracK> Is this something to do with your crush?  
[21:47] <AC> o.O Maybe.  
[21:47] <FracK> Anything I can do to help?  
[21:47] <AC> *lol* I doubt it.  
[21:47] <AC> You got a magic wand lying around the place?  
[21:48] <FracK> You should come stay with me this weekend. Get your mind off it.  
[21:48] <AC> I don't think that'd work very well...  
[21:48] <FracK> I've got the latest Pokemon game...  
[21:48] <AC> Man, you're more immature than I am.  
[21:48] <FracK> :-p  
[21:49] <FracK> So, are you gonna come over on Saturday?  
[21:49] <AC> I don't know.  
[21:49] <AC> I'm not sure it'd be a good idea.  
[21:49] <FracK> I promise not to tease you *too* much about your little love interest.  
[21:49] <AC> Yeah, *right*.  
[21:50] <FracK> He doesn't know what he's missing.  
[21:50] <AC> Huh?  
[21:50] <FracK> Mystery boy.   
[21:50] <AC> What do you mean?  
[21:50] <FracK> You're quite a catch.  
 **[21:50] * AC blushes**  
[21:51] <FracK> Really.  
[21:51] <FracK> I mean it.  
[21:51] <AC> Shut up.  
[21:51] <FracK> Shut up yourself!  
[21:51] <FracK> Can't a guy give his brother a compliment?  
[21:51] <AC> There's always a first time...  
[21:52] <AC> I'm not going to tell you who it is, you know. No matter *how* nice you are to me.  
[21:53] <FracK> That's probably a good thing. I'd just end up getting jealous or something.  
[21:53] <AC> Why would you get jealous?  
[21:55] <AC> Nick?  
[21:57] <FracK> No reason.  
[21:57] <FracK> Listen, I gotta go do some stuff.  
[21:57] <AC> Stuff?  
[21:57] <FracK> Yeah.  
[21:57] <AC> Ooookaaay...  
Session Close: Tue Oct 22 21:57:52 2002

Session Start: Wed Oct 23 22:32:55 2002  
 _[22:32] *** Now talking in #backstreetsux  
[22:32] *** Topic is 'Justin has cooties'  
[22:32] *** Set by AC on Wed Oct 23 18:32:41  
[22:32] *** ChanServ sets mode: +o FracK_  
[22:32] <FracK> Oh.  
[22:32] <FracK> I would have thought you'd be in bed by now.  
[22:33] <AC> I waited up.  
[22:33] <AC> I wanted to talk to you.  
[22:33] <AC> Besides, it's only 10:30.  
[22:33] <AC> I'm not four anymore.  
[22:33] <FracK> I know.  
[22:33] <FracK> Sorry. >.<  
[22:34] <AC> Can I ask you a question?  
[22:34] <FracK> Sure.  
[22:34] <AC> Have you ever wanted something you can't have?  
[22:34] <FracK> All the time.   
[22:34] <AC> But what about something you shouldn't even *want* to have?  
[22:34] <FracK> ...Yeah.  
[22:36] <AC> Can I ask another question?  
[22:36] <FracK> ... Okay.  
[22:36] <AC> If I was older - like, twenty or something - and if I wasn't your brother... do you think you might be interested in me?  
[22:38] <FracK> Definitely.  
[22:38] <AC> Oh.  
[22:38] <AC> Just wondering.  
[22:38] <FracK> Can I ask *you* a question?  
[22:39] <AC> Yeah.  
[22:39] <FracK> Are you *ever* going to tell me who you have a crush on?  
[22:39] <AC> Ask me when I'm twenty.  
 _[22:39] *** AC has left #backstreetsux_  
Session Close: Wed Oct 23 22:39:53 2002

Session Start: Sat Oct 26 20:31:34 2002  
 _[22:32] *** Now talking in #backstreetsux  
[22:32] *** Topic is 'Kevin 4 The Plane'  
[22:32] *** Set by Kevin on Wed Oct 23 18:32:41  
[22:32] *** ChanServ sets mode: +o FracK_  
[22:32] <FracK> Hey everyone.  
[22:32] <B_Rok> Hey Nick :-)  
[22:32] <Bone> Hi ^_^  
[22:32] <Kevin> Hello.  
[22:33] <FracK> Can't stay long, just downloading my emails.  
[22:33] <Bone> We were talking about heading out to a club if you wanna come.  
[22:33] <FracK> I'm kind of busy tonight.  
[22:33] <B_Rok> Watcha doing?  
[22:33] <FracK> Aaron's over for the weekend.  
[22:33] <B_Rok> Ahh. Brotherly stuff.  
[22:33] <FracK> Not exactly...  
[22:34] <Bone> Howie wants me to ask whether you got all that stuff about the crush worked out.  
[22:34] <FracK> Tell him it's all good.  
[22:34] <Kevin> What's all this about a crush?  
[22:34] <FracK> Nothing important.  
[22:34] <FracK> Just a new way of seeing things, I guess.  
[22:35] <Bone> Howie says he thinks he understands.  
[22:35] <Bone> Personally, I have *no* fucking idea what you're on about.  
[22:35] <Bone> But then, what's new?  
[22:35] <B_Rok> *rofl*  
[22:35] <Kevin> You're not coming out tonight then?  
[22:35] <FracK> Nah, not this time.  
[22:36] <FracK> Guess I'll catch you all later, then.  
[22:36] <Bone> Yeah, have a good one.  
[22:36] <FracK> Thanks. Somehow, I think I will.  
Session Close: Sat Oct 26 20:36:53 2002

**9th September 2002**


End file.
